Unrequited?
by LukesDragon
Summary: Set at the start of II. Ellie is thinking about the Hero, unaware that he is thinking about her too
1. Unrequited

****

Unrequited by Luke's Dragon

****

Disclaimer

As with so many wonderful things, like sports cars, a professional football career and a quick PC, Suikoden isn't mine.

****

A/N

SPOILERS (but then again that's fairly evident if you think about it. Since it's a fic about Suikoden knowing the general plot of the series would seem important)

Cool, after my Mcdohl fic (This Perfect World) I've got my first ever request so I thought I'd give it a shot, even though I'm not really into the Ellie/Riou relationship that much, I'm a yaoi kinda guy but here goes. This is probably a one shot not too good fic but if I get a couple of positive reviews then I'll do another chapter from Reo's POV or summat like that.

Anyway this fic is set just after Ellie, Rina and Bolgan leave Jowy and Riou (Reo) near the start of the game.

~~~

__

Do you believe in love at first sight?

Just a snippet of a conversation I wasn't supposed to overhear and it wouldn't be unfair to say it's turned my world upside down.

Just a few days ago I'd have laughed at the very idea, but now I don't know anymore. Stupid when I come to think about it, I'm always so cool and so level headed icy even but now I'm acting like some love struck school kid. 

And why am I feeling like this, all because of some kid with a cute face.

He came into my life so quickly, like a storm in the middle of the summer. One minute there we were performing away and it was time for my staring moment, the knife-throwing act. As per usual I needed a volunteer and looking around I saw him, just a dumb looking kid more interested in what his friend was saying than our act. 

I figured that I'd teach him to pay a little more attention, and like I said, he was kinda sweet.

Everything was going fine, until we came to the _coup de grace_ or whatever Rina called it. Anyway I am quite simply the best knife thrower this side of the Toran republic, my aim was perfect, it would have been the finest throw ever, but the idiot moved.

Luckily it was only a glancing blow and a dose of mega medicine later and everything was fine, even so I can't remember being so embarrassed. It's a feeling that I'm not used to, and the situation wasn't helped by the kid's friend giving me death stares the whole time, or my beloved sister laughing to herself about her easily distracted sister.

He didn't care though; he just laughed it off as though it was no big deal. How cool is that, I mean I almost kill him and he just shrugs it off as if it were nothing…what am I saying, I just seem to lose my head when I think about him.

We all decided to work together to sneak through the North Sparrow Pass, it never used to be so hard to move around, it really does look like another war is brewing, which will be bad for business. It's kinda hard to entertain people in a burnt out town.

I wonder how different my life would have been if we hadn't have met him. Probably much shorter, the pass was filled with bandits and monsters, and of course the mist monster that people had warned us about. Myself, Rina and Bolgan can look after ourselves, don't get me wrong you can't travel these days without being able to fight, but he was something else again. The way he fought, it was like he was fighting just for me, so brave and heroic.

I'm doing it again; I just can't help it.

Try as I might I can't hide the way I'm feeling, I'm walking with a spring in my step and all the rest of it. I know Rina has picked up on it but from the lack of taunts I don't think she knows the full story yet. I'm sure she'll figure it out though she seems to have a knack with these things but it doesn't really matter, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again.

These past few nights I've caught myself dreaming about him, nothing serious just meeting up with him out of the blue and going on some huge adventure together. That would be nice, but…

But I'll probably never see him again anyway. he's going home and that'll probably be the end of it. I guess we could have a trip to his hometown but these little border villages just aren't good for business.

Anyway the winds of change seem to be blowing through he Highland region, maybe we should go somewhere quieter and I should just forget about him.

Huh, I guess something's are much easier said than done.

__

Do you believe in love at first sight?

Yes.


	2. Unrequited?

****

Unrequited…? by Luke's Dragon

Disclaimer

Suikoden and all of its wonderful characters belong to KCE

****

A/N

SPOILERS (but then again that's fairly evident if you think about it. Since it's a fic about Suikoden knowing the general plot of the series would seem important)

Wow, I was kinda expecting one or two reviews but I got more, THANK YOU ALL. Heh heh so as promised here comes Chapter 2.

I've tried to write from Reo and Jowy's POV, and a little 3rd person too. Not that sure how well it works…

~~~

"_From the moment I first saw you, somehow I knew we would always be friends_"

Suikoden II

~~~

**Reo**

For the second time this week I couldn't sleep, it was the same thing as last time I was going home. Last time there was the whole ambush and jumping off a cliff and being captured thing stopping me, but tonight I can see Kyaro and it's making me so impatient I want to run all the way back to Nanami. I can't of course, the reason we stopped here is because night has fallen and we're all still hurting from the mist monster. It was really lucky we met Ellie, Rina and Bolgan, I don't think Jowy and me could have gotten this far alone. 

So now here I am, lying on another uncomfortable patch of ground, hearing Bolgan snoring in the next tent, and Ellie and Rina talking but I can't make out the words.

I suppose they are talking about Jowy, I think Ellie has the hots for him, after all most of the girls we know do and I feel jealous. It's a really strange feeling, being jealous of Jowy, we've always been so close and nothing has ever gotten in the way of that. It's nothing serious I suppose, but I get an entirely new sensation whenever she smiles, I feel as if it's just for me, crazy, huh?

It's only fair I suppose, he's got everything, the looks, the personality and everything else anyone could ever want. As for me I wonder if I'll always be 'Jowy's friend' rather than a person in my own right. It confuses me sometimes how we've always been together and shared so much, and I wonder where I begin and he ends if you understand my meaning. We're so close and I can't imagine living without him in my life so when I thought I had lost him I was terrified. Scared that we'd never see the world together and continue to walk side by side, best friends forever. I don't know what's wrong with me lately but I can't help thinking that It just won't last.

I wonder where Jowy has gotten to, he said he had to answer a call of nature at least twenty minutes ago, maybe he's ran into trouble, I should probably get up and go look for him.

**Jowy**

It's cold tonight, really, really cold. I have a tent I could be sleeping in right now, true it would still be cold, but not as bad as it is out here. Still, soon everyone will be asleep then I can go back and get some well-earned rest, and try and warm myself up a little.

I don't even know why I'm doing this, sitting out here with the weather well below freezing and monsters on the prowl, I think I must be cracking up, Trying to avoid him in case I say something really stupid.

I cant really blame myself though, things have gotten a little crazy ever since that incident with the Unicorn Brigade, I know Reo wants to go back to Nanami, and I guess I want to see my family too, check they're all alright and let them know I'm not dead. I just can't shake the feeling that this could turn out to be the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. 

Even compared to my recent ideas of, leaping off a fifty foot cliff, storming a mercenary fort and then teaming up with a traveling freak show, one of whom is in love with my rather dense best friend. Even after all that, I know this is going to be a mistake.

Maybe I should head back, they'll all be asleep now if they have any sense…Oh hell what's he doing here, probably come to rescue me knowing my dumb luck. 

**???**

"Jowy! There you are, I was worried"

"…Sorry, I just needed a minute alone"

"Oh…"

"Well, lets head back"

**…**

  
The two boys walked the short distance back to the campsite unhindered by any local creatures, one reason perhaps was the chill of the night, high up in the mountains it always seemed colder and this early autumn night felt more like the middle of winter.

"Hey, Reo look, I'm an Ice Dragon" Jowy exhaled a lung-full of air, which immediately froze, looking very much like Dragon's breath.

Reo laughed, his breath freezing the second it left his lips too, Jowy always seemed to be able to cheer him up. Nanami had the same sort of effect but only because if he didn't laugh at her jokes he would receive a 'leaping divine tiger punch' or whatever she called it. Regardless it tended to hurt, so he laughed, but with Jowy it was just that Jowy made him laugh. 

Back at their tent the two were happy to warm up in their sleeping bags, regardless of what else the Highland army did, the military issue sleeping bags were warm. Tired from the day's adventures Reo was almost asleep the instant he laid down, just about to doze of totally Jowy's voice awakened him.

"Hey, you awake?"

"…Mmph?"

"Good, can I talk about something?"

"…Sleep?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I dunno, I guess so"

"…Has it ever happened to you?"

"…" _Sometimes it just hits you, a bolt from the blue, an epiphany, whatever it's called sometimes you just realize something important just like that._

"Reo?"

"Yeah, yeah it's happened to me"

"Yeah, me too"

"Jowy, why do you want to talk about this now?"

"I don't really know, well G'night"

  
Totally confused as to what Jowy was on about Reo settled down to sleep, unaware of a casual passer by who had just managed to overhear enough of the conversation to make a difference to her as well.


End file.
